


not to put too fine a point on it; say I'm the only bee in your bonnet

by pepper_407



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Touching, just Julie thinking about her and Luke and her friends helping her through it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper_407/pseuds/pepper_407
Summary: Luke is alive now and Julie feels like he must have a magnet just for her under his skin, and he feels the same
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	not to put too fine a point on it; say I'm the only bee in your bonnet

**Author's Note:**

> this was from the prompt, "Hands brushing unexpectedly" and one might say I did not fill it. anyways sent me writing requests on my tumblr @aceemilythorne  
> the title is from birdhouse in your soul by they might be giants

She's still getting used to being able to touch him, all of them, but especially him. She hadn't quite realised how much they would have touched if it had been possible before, when songwriting and performing and just hanging out, their hands touch all the time, just singing beside each other, taking pencils from each other, just being so close they have to touch or either move away from the other -and every time they, almost without thinking, move closer.

And the others, well they have started noticing. At first, it was just Flynn, ze raised hir eyebrows and nudged her but kept quiet because Julie didn't want to hear what ze had to say (hir speech hasn't changed much since the rest of her band  _ came to life _ because Flynn argues that until they can go out in public without risk of being recognised as boy band from the nineties so of course, Julie cannot date Luke, and it's not a bad point and there is a reason why Julie hasn't exactly asked Luke out but she's heard it too many times and Flynn gets this)

But now, both Alex and Reggie have approached her about it, about the touching, to put it simply. Reggie asked if Luke was just so much better to touch than them (he really isn't, she actually loves to hold all of their hands as much as possible, it's just, she's with Luke more and in closer proximity to him and he is the one who often reaches out, albeit subtly, to her first). He asked sarcastically but privately so she knew he meant it and wanted a real answer, so she gave him what she could, Julie told him that she just is a little bit closer to Luke because they write most of the songs together and they both like to spend their free time in this garage, and that's the truth, but it's nowhere near the whole truth and they both knew it.

Alex brought it up in a more casual way, and it's not like they haven't talked a little bit about her and Luke before. It's mostly been hints and they have discussed the fact that Alex and Luke did date for a solid five months when they were younger, they laugh about having the same taste in guys, especially when Julie befriends Willie (it's hard because now that Alex isn't a ghost so they have to talk through texting and writing on paper and Julie feels so bad for him and them but she has enjoyed texting with Willie, plus both of them and Julie have a text chain that is just lovingly making fun of their favourite ex-ghosts). Julie and him bond a lot over music, having similar tastes and both loving to find new artists but also listening to songs a thousand times over (they also have a band in common: they might be giants, whos first album Alex listened to on repeat when he was alive and was so pleased to find out not only are they still thriving but Julie also loves them and has even seen them in concert). He brings it up one day, and his voice is kind of soft and riddled with anxiety and all he asks is if the accidental small touches are enough. And Julie almost doesn't want to say anything because of Willie and their situation, but this is her friend and she wants to be honest because enough time has passed for her to admit that no, it's not enough. But someday they will be more and for now, for now, it's enough.


End file.
